Just Another Day at the Office
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Just little Ziva Tony fluff and Abby being behind it all haha oneshot i don't own anything


**4 years later**

**A/N- hope this happens earlier then 4 years but who knows.**

They sat in the bullpen. They didn't say a word to each other. They each looked up at each other but only when the other wasn't looking. There was tension, they new it the entire team new it but no one was going to say anything. Tony sat at his desk. He had nothing planned for the day he just Google searched anything he could think of. What to do what to get what to see. He wanted to get her something he wanted her to know that she meant everything to him. But he had no idea what to say he wanted to tell her so badly but he worried it would scare her away. That she would run because well he wasn't into that whole commitment thin. They were officially dating but they didn't tell anyone due to the fact of rule number 12, you know never date a co-worker. Gibbs wouldn't approve but then again he might. Tony got up out off his chair which made everyone look at him. Ziva included.

"Boss I am going to head out."

"Where too?"

"I uh have to go do something, Anyone want coffee.?" McGee and Ziva nodded no.

"DiNozzo get me a coffee be back in less then half hour."

"Got it boss." Tony grabbed his keys and jacket then left.

After he got off the shipyard he headed right to the mall.

The guy he planned on meeting was standing there with a wrapped box.

"Here you go Mr. DiNozzo."

"Thank you here is your money Kevin." he nodded Tony looked in the bag just what he wanted then Tony left the mall. He drove around bought one other thing then got his boss his special coffee. Less then a half house Tony was back at the Navy Yard. He too see Abby.

"ABBY!" He yelled over the music she turned around lowering the music. "Do you really think that music is good for the baby?" Tony said pointing to Abby's 6 month pregnant stomach.

"It's fine" Abby said

"if you say so...so I got it!" He said Abby ran over and hugged him. Almost having Tony drop Gibbs coffee.

"Can you bring this up too him Abbs?"

"Is it a good thing that a pregnant lady should be carrying coffee?" Abby asked joking taking the coffee.

"Sure I will go tell Palmer and Ducky to head up and we will all be waiting."

"What if they ask?"

"Who Ducky and Palmer?"

"Well yes they don't know no one does!"

"Just tell them I have an announcement."

"How long will you be Tony?" Abby asked.

"Takes 5 minutes for me too change. Thank you Abby. Did you and McGoo decide on a name yet?"

"Not yet we will let you be one of the first to know though."

"Better anyways Thank you for doing this"

"Your very welcome Tony!" Abby gave him a quick hug heading down to see Ducky and Palmer then back up to the bullpen.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby walked into the bullpen giving Gibbs his coffee.

"Abby where is Tony? Duck Jimmy why are you guys here?"

"Tony has an announcement." Abby sat in Gibbs chair once he got up. Standing near Ducky trying to get him to talk but he didn't say anything before he could question Jimmy Tony walked into the bullpen with a single red rose, box in his hand, and in a tux he walked over to Ziva and bent down on one knee.

"Ziva we have been together quiet sometime now and only Abby knows but I finally want to tell people well I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ziva. I want you to be my wife and I want to have a family with you. We have known each other for almost 11 years now. I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me Ziva David?" Tony said it clear and too the point. He opened up the box there was a ring. Perfect cut diamond. Ziva couldn't say anything but Yes. She fell to her knees off her chair and kissed Tony. Accepting the ring on her finger. Everyone clapped but was shocked.

"When did you guys start dating?" McGee asked.

"No that isn't the question Why didn't you tell anyone!" Gibbs said a little upset.

"Boss you have a rule."

"Lying is worse." Gibbs stated.

"You mad?"

"Yes but I will be happy for you guys." Gibbs said slapping the back of Tony's head and hugging Ziva.

"Oh she gets a hug." Tony said Gibbs smacks him again. Ziva giggled.

"I love you Tony." Ziva said giving him a quick kiss.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it new episode in 2 days!**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
